Lovers In War
by mr.emotionless
Summary: What would you do when your lover is sent to war? A.N: 1st chapt deosnt have names but the rest will buff dude is Alex skinny dude us me Christian XD
1. I The Letter

The Letter

It was here, the letter that meant that your lover might never come back. The letter that would make even the heart of the coldest man break. The anxiety took over his body as he began to read the letter. His knees bucking as if 1,000 pounds had just been put on his shoulders. "H-how, not him, they can't take another person I love" he said his voice cracking with every word that slipped out of his mouth. His arms and legs felt as if he was chained and weights were put at the end because every breath, motion, went slowly. Finally he sat lifelessly on the silk sheet covers of the bed were him and his lover would make love every so often, but that was going to be gone.

Destiny had chosen his lover to fight, hell; maybe even die in the war. How he would miss his strong embrace, his muscular physique, and the soothing voice that never failed to calm him. He held back no tears; the weeping seemed endless as his tears fell like rain drops. All these sudden thoughts flew across his mind, but none seemed to calm the breaking of his little heart. Finally as his eyes squeezed out the last amount of tears he fell asleep.

In that small amount of time that he fell asleep, his lover came home. "Babe?" his lover called out. It seemed strange that he wasn't cooking, or trying to get his arms around him in a tight hug. He knew something was wrong. He went to their room and behold there he was with tears on the nook under his eyes. "What happened?" he thought as he himself fell into a state of depression by seeing his lover crying. He saw the letter and carefully placed a kiss on his lover's cheek as if he were made of thin glass. At the same time he took the letter and began to read. As he finished the letter he hit a stat of depression so hard that he went limp and lay lifelessly on the ground.

In all the time he had been with him he had never cried because he didn't want to make his lover sad, and now he had to be as strong as ever. He carefully stood up and went to lie down next to him making sure the bed wouldn't squeak. He carefully wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pressed him tightly against his chest, inhaling the beautiful aroma of his hair. They laid there not wanting to separate because they knew they didn't want to waste time away from each other. O the pain they felt, the depression they were in, but hopefully there love would keep at least one of them alive.


	2. II Departure Point

Departure Point

The day was here, he was leaving to fight the war. They began to pack for the long trip overseas. There were no words to describe the horrible feeling in the air. As they packed they stayed touching each other as if they were chained together for life; but that's not how it was going to be. Every minute or so they would share a quick kiss and go on with what they're doing, or stare into each other's eyes as if reading each other's thoughts. As they finished packing, they laid on the bed, with him against his muscular partner. They lay stiff, lifeless; on the bed not wanting to remember that they would be separated for who knows how long. Every breath was filled with building anxiety as they knew the time was getting closer to the departure.

"Remember the first day we met?" he said. That small sentence led into a whole conversion to long to write down. Each word filled with meaning and a depth so profound no one could explain it. They heard the moaning of the air conditioning as it turned on and talked about how they thought the house was haunted because of the moan of the air conditioning. "Ding ding ding" the alarm clock rang. It was time for his lover to leave. They looked into each other's eyes and got up slowly from the bed like sloths swinging tree to tree. He went to the front of the house with the luggage as his lover gave a thoughtful look around the house taking in every little speck of dust, every little smell that he hopefully would remember. His lover would miss the home that he and his lover lived in, the home that was filled with everlasting love.

While he was putting the luggage in the car, his strong, muscular partner wrapped his arms around his waist placing a sweet kiss on the back of his neck. As he felt the arms of his lover untangle their embrace he walked to the passenger seat staring at his lover while he sat down. "Are you ready?" he asked, concern flooding his voice. He nodded and began to drive. They held hands as they drove to the departure point. Usually trips like this would seem like eternity but before they knew it they were there. They looked into each other's eyes with such meaning as they waited for the gate to open to let them in dock. They looked for a parking space not daring to speed up; they knew that being separated would be the hardest thing in their whole lives. Hopefully they wouldn't separate because of death.


	3. III Final Goodbye

Final Goodbye

As they drove into the dark pavement of the parking they looked into each other's eyes. They stayed there not wanting to move, not wanting to walk to the place where they would have their final goodbye. Christian carefully opened the door not wanting to hit the Porsche that was parked inches away from their car. Alex opened the trunk of the car getting luggage also passing one of the smaller bags to Christian since he wasn't as strong as him. Christian got the bag and let dangle at his arm. They began walking not able to hold hands since Alex was holding two of the heaviest bags, one in each hand. They walked to the departure point looking at each car and commenting on how they looked or how expensive they were.

As they arrived they handed the ticket to the clerk who gave them "the stare". At this point in time it was normal to see gays and lesbians walking around streets, holding hands, and even kissing. No one, except those conservative Christians, would stare and whisper, but to see openly gay people in the military was still something to get used to. As they passed the black oak door to the dock they saw a huge boat. It was white with a huge gold stripe around the middle and on the side inside the gold strip read U.S Marines. "Bbrroooommmm" they boat roared to life as the bell rang. Alex looked around seeing various couples hugging tightly never wanting to let go. Christian looked inside Alex's taking in the beautiful shade of brown he had. "Why are you staring at me weirdly?" asked Alex with a inquisitive tone. "I'm taking in all you perfections, your muscles," he reached up and failed to bring the bicep of his partner down. "your lovely shade of your eyes, your personality, and let's not that forget that your awesome in bed." He smiled wildly as he grabbed the others privates. "Babe! Ah yet you seem to miss all my flaws" Alex said while getting Christian in a tight embrace.

"You know what I love about you?" said Alex. "I wouldn't mind being spoiled." "Well I love your smile, hair, personality, and how you fit perfectly in my arms." Alex said causing Christian to blush. "O, and let's not forget your awesome ass!" Alex reached over a slapped Christian's behind making a loud "smack". By this point Christian's face looked like he just eaten the hottest pepper in the world. "Brroooommmm" the boat rang again as a signal for the soon to be veterans to get on the ship. Christian looked into Alex's eyes giving him a meaningfully stare. Christian slid his arms around Alex's neck while Alex wrapped his arms around Christian's waist. Their lips met passionately as they held each other tighter causing their kiss to become more intense. Alex moved his tongue along the bottom lip of Christian's lower lip. He allowed Alex instant acces since he knew he didn't like being dominant. Their tongues tangled as they gave their kiss more pressure and passion. They broke for air; they were the only ones on the dock. "Well, I love you, don't forget and don't worry too much ok?" Alex said. "Ill try, I love you to" his voice cracking as the tears he had tried to fight emerged and came out ine by one. With one last kiss Alex left to the stars of the boat. As he entered the small port door he looked back and looked at Christian hoping he would come back safe and unharm.


End file.
